finish_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Characters
Summary This is all of the characters so far in Finish The Story.... Copyright Characters Mega Man-The man who started it all..(Status: Alive in Mystic's Realm) Page: None Series:Mega Man Fox-Fox was the man of Trophies in Finish The Story 1 (Status: Unknown) Page: None Series:Star Fox Pichu-One of the Main Characters in Finish The Story 1(Status: Shelved and not being used) Page: None,Series:Pokemon Kirby:A pink puffball who everybody loves (Status: Unknown) Page: None Series:Kirby Yoshi: A Green dino(Status:Unknown) Page:None Series:Mario and Yoshi's Island Sora: A legendary keyblade wielder who traveled to the ealm of kingdom alot in search of its keyhole (Status: Alive) Page: None Series:Kingdom Hearts Cloud:A Final Fanstey Character and a newcomer to Smash Bros this Character tries to help CoachSDot get up to the top Of Master Fortress,Status:Allive,Page:None,Series:Final Fantsey. Link:The main character in the Legend of Zelda series he is one of the Origanl 12 smashers,He sadly dies to the hands of Gargan in Finish The Story 3:Nightmares Of The Falling World,Status:Dead,Series,Legend Of Zelda Ninja Monkey:He is a character Bloon Tower Defense he escapes that world and goes With CoachSDot,Link,Sora and Cloud to find PSI Seven,Status:Allive,Series;Bloons Tower Defense Gargan:He is the main Villan of HarmoKhight he is hired by The Fearsome Four to deafet the Creators.He dies once but then comes back to life and then dies again but comes back allive,but finally he is killed in Master Fortress by Tempo,Status:Dead,Series:Harmokhight Tempo:Tempo is the Main character of HarmoKhight he finds his way into the Realm of Kingdoms and helps Pit,PSI Seven,TruePokemonMaster and others deafet Gargan he dispears for most of Age Of Mystic but then comes back to Stop Gargan a final time with CoachSDot,Cloud,Link,Ninja Monkey and Sora,Status,Alive,Series:HarmoKhight Original Characters CoachSDot: Powerful demigod who takes on many forms. Leader of the Legion Of Sages. Debuted in FTS2 (Status: Alive) Page: CoachSDot TheTruePokemonMaster: Powerful demi god who can turn into a black hole. Debuted in FTS2 (Status: Alive) Page: TheTruePokemonMaster PEASHOOTERFAN: Demi god and friends with CoachSDot, TheTruePokemonMaster, and PSI Seven. Debuted in FTS2 (Satus: Alive) Page: None PSI Seven: Friends of the demi gods and a wielder of PSIchic powers who comes from another dimension and a shady past. (Status: Alive) Page: PSI Seven. Mystic: PSI Seven's cousin who wields the power to determine fate and wield multiple Infinity Gems at once. Used to work for the Fearsome Four but now is allies with the Legion Of Sages. Debuted in FTS2. (Status: Alive) Page: None. Sally: PEASHOOTERFAN's sister. Debuted in FTS2. (Status: Alive) Page: Sally PEASHOOTERF: AN' Colonel Kernal: A citzen in the Kingdom Of Wheat(Status: Most likely dead) Page: None Hay Bailey: a citzen in the Kingdom Of Wheat was turned evill by The Darkness and was eaten by Kirby in Master Fortress (Status: dead) Page: None Modu: An evil demi god who plans to end all crossovers. Debuted in FTS3 (Status: Alive) Page: Modu Dark Princess: An evil demi god who plans to end all crossovers. Debuted in FTS3 (Status: Alive) Page: None Gallery Category:Characters